<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Stake by Tsushi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305788">First Stake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsushi/pseuds/Tsushi'>Tsushi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vampire AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hunter Zenigata, Multi, Vampire AU, Vampire Lupin, luzeni nonsense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsushi/pseuds/Tsushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A vampire hunter, Zenigata, encounters a bit more than he can handle while going after a powerful vampire known as Lupin.</p><p>This is a vampire AU fic based mostly on gorgeous art by @twentyonepairs on Twitter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vampire AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Stake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zenigata can remember the first time he almost died.</p><p>     It was a werewolf attack, claws raking across his back, the heft of a weighty paw leaving pain so intense that he couldn’t keep himself conscious. Zenigata couldn’t speak to any skill of his own that kept him alive. But he woke the next morning anyway, somehow alive, face down in the cold morning dew. He barely managed to drag himself to the nearest road, hoping that someone might see him and help him to a doctor.</p><p>    The second time, his foe was far more deadly. But Zenigata was not the same. The werewolf might have left him with scars, but it had also taken away his fear.</p><p>     Zenigata’s target was a vampire this time. Too powerful for most mortals to even consider challenging him, he lived nearly entirely in the open. The location of his expansive castle was easily found, but even among hunters, he was avoided.</p><p>     Lupin was his name. And Zenigata’s lip curled when he spoke it. When he thought of the thousands of humans trapped under such a monster of a Lord. Times were hard enough for peasants, and he could not bear the thought of them, slowly drained dry by a literal bloodsucker.</p><p>    He had stolen his way in at midday. It was the best time to find a sleeping vampire. But though that would avoid fighting the beast itself, Zenigata had not avoided all conflict. A weaker vampire might have a slave or two to guard them whilst they slept, but this was a Lord with a stronghold. And indeed, the castle was full of wave upon wave of household servants. He shivered at the dead look in their eyes. They had likely been reduced to mere thralls, walking with their eyes straight ahead, almost as lifeless as their master.</p><p>    Zenigata had spent the last month preparing, in disguise as a migrant worker, and had secured work delivering food to the castle. Lupin surely didn’t care for the welfare of his thralls, but they were still technically mortal. Strong enough to fight for him, but too weak to fight him. Zenigata kept his head low, burning with quiet fury. The days crawled past, as he made note of their numbers, patrol routes and the castle’s possible points of weakness. It took quite a lot longer than he had hoped. </p><p>     And when he finally entered the castle, things went south quickly.</p><p>    The patrols were tight around certain areas, a sure sign that there was something worth guarding. But a large, armed cluster of thralls turned a corner near him, forcing him to change course. He rushed away, funneled off toward a more sparsely guarded section of the castle. He slipped into an oak cabinet, hidden away as they passed, and waited for the right opportunity to move out. </p><p>    He was certain that he wasn’t anywhere near Lupin’s coffin. The creature would be sleeping in the dead center of the thicker patrols. And a vampire that powerful would surely stay in the safety of his defenses. He wouldn’t skulk out here, checking all the unused rooms in his castle. If he needed anything out here, he would send a thrall to retrieve it. And that was no problem. Zenigata could easily dispatch one, or even a dozen of the poor, mindless bastards. And this far away from most defenses, Zenigata would even have time to pray for their souls.</p><p>    But patrols passed by this room far more frequently than he’d expected. The light filtering through the wardrobe’s cracked door was waning. Soon, it was the light of the moon, not the sun, that shone down on the hidden room.</p><p>     That was fine with Zenigata. He had hoped, but not expected, this to be done in a single day. He merely had to wait here for dawn, and begin again. His duster was large enough to store what he needed: jerky to keep him satiated, a small canteen of water, and countless tools for dealing fatal blows to whatever he might encounter. Some might consider him over-prepared, but he would call himself just prepared enough.</p><p>    He knew better than to doze off on a night like this, he was deep in enemy territory. But the hours wore on him, and the clothing inside the wardrobe was soft and exotic. He found his large frame leaning again and again into the comfortable, welcoming fabric, wondering if even the royals had anything to compare to it.</p><p>    His breathing was slow and even. Silence was key, both to remain hidden, and to keep his ears alert for any signs of life. Or signs of the undead, in this instance.</p><p>    His sleepy eyes widened at the sound of new movement outside. There were steps so light and soft, they must have been shod in the finest of leather. But they were headed toward him. Zenigata shifted as quietly as he could, to draw out a sharpened stake and obscure himself from view behind the hanging clothes.</p><p>    The cabinet opened and in flooded the warm, weak light of a single candle. And above the light of the candle hung a smooth, pale face. Dark hair, long, trim sideburns. Zenigata had seen only a crude sketch before embarking, and these details all seemed to match up. Only one detail was missing: the sketch had borne a mustache, and the face in front of him was clean-shaven. It was a strange feature to have been forgotten, but as the figure’s eyes scanned the clothing between them, Zenigata did not have time to think it over.</p><p>    He sucked in a rush of air and lunged forward, driving the stake with his full body weight. The vampire was more nimble than any he had previously encountered, it managed to attempt a dodge, and the stake missed its mark. But as it hissed in rage, thin fingers scrambled at the wood. Zenigata had not struck a mortal wound, but he had felt the telltale pressure, as his stake sank into the flesh of a resistant corpse.</p><p>    He tumbled from the cabinet, right on top of the enraged creature. It struggled, and despite his considerable size advantage, Zenigata’s strength was no match for the now desperate vampire. He was thrown backwards off the creature, head hitting the oak with a thud. His vision spun, but he groped at his belt for another stake.</p><p>    Above him its pale face loomed, furious. Zenigata could feel warm blood running through his hair. But it wasn't his own, and he wasn’t afraid. He drew another stake from his belt only to have it struck from his grasp. The vampire clutched at Zenigata’s necktie, dragging him to his knees. It tightened around his neck and he could see fresh crimson stains on it from the blood oozing slowly down his neck. They bloomed stark against the white fabric, and Zenigata’s clutching hands could not get a grip, could not pull away the fabric as it choked him.</p><p>     Maybe that was his blood. Had he hit his head harder than he’d thought?</p><p>    The vampire was still hissing, but there were words somewhere in there. They were hard to make out, everything was the sensation of choking, and his own fingers on the wood of a stake, all he had to do was pull it out of his belt, and he could finish off his assailant. Just, pull it out, but his hands were slick with blood, he couldn’t get a grip on it, couldn’t pull...pull it…</p><p>     “Pull it out!” The creature demanded, gesturing with its free arm to the stake, which was lodged deep in its side.</p><p>    Zenigata blinked, suddenly alert. His hands were not attempting to draw a new stake. His fingers were wrapped around the one lodged inside the vampire. It was not bloodloss making him dizzy, but some mesmeric ability of the monster before him.</p><p>     He felt dizzy, still trying to get his feet to solidify under him, but he still smirked. Everyone underestimated the strength of Zenigata’s will.</p><p>    “Yeah, I’ll pull it out. So I can fix my aim.”</p><p>    The vampire screamed in rage. He could neither remove the stake himself, nor corecrce Zenigata into succumbing. He was poised to rip the hunter’s throat open, teeth bared, lifting Zenigata’s body closer- when the sound of several people came from the hallway. The vampire’s already slit-like pupils contracted still further, and he dropped Zenigata to the ground. The fall wasn’t as far this time, and he landed, thankfully, on his face instead of taking another hit to the back of this head.</p><p>    He pressed his palms firmly to the ground, and lifted himself up enough to see what was happening. The creature seemed to be listening to something, and before Zenigata could ascertain what it was, he was again lifted from the floor, then thrown across the room.</p><p>    He saw the poles of an iron wrought frame, and put out an arm, preferring to lose it, rather than anything nestled in his torso. But it was not metal which met him, but the almost comically cushy surface of a bed. He bounced once, before the thick cushion of comforters swallowed him. The mattress couldn’t be straw, it must have been down, or cotton. It was uncomfortably soft, far too yielding.</p><p>    As she struggled to right himself in a sea of thick fabric, the vampire’s pale face rose, looming over him again. The creature straddled over his form, hands rested on either side of Zenigata’s upturned face. Zenigata flinched in preparation for a blow, but one did not arrive. Indeed, the vampire kept his distance, as though making every effort possible not to touch him more than necessary to hold this strange position.</p><p>    A number of objections were forming in his throat, but the vampire stared down at him with sickly red eyes, and with the harshest hiss so far, it whispered,</p><p>     “Play along, or he’ll kill you.”</p><p>    There was a screeching of hinges, as the door opened. Leaning his head, he saw a figure in the doorway, tall, bony and elegant.</p><p>     Lupin? Another one?</p><p>    No, as he got a good look, Zenigata was certain this time. The sinister face was the same, and here was the mustache which had been missing from the other. The creature in the doorway was his true target. The vampire atop him was nothing but a distraction. He wanted to howl in frustration, but bit his lip. He was hardly a match for one vampire in the middle of the night, let alone two. He needed time to form a plan.</p><p>    “My servants spotted a mortal wandering the halls.” Its voice was airy, cold, and harsh. “I should have known it was just another one of your little diversions. You should know not to play with your food, Boy.”</p><p>    The creature on top of him still had the stake sunk deep into its side, but from this angle, it would be hard for anyone but the person who put it there to tell. The younger vampire’s face had just a moment before been a masque of pain and outrage, but now beamed, a cheerful, sunny smile which had no place on such a creature.</p><p>    “But it tastes better that wayyy~” it replied, tone lilting.</p><p>     What a disgusting disregard for human life these monsters had. It was grating.</p><p>     Lupin seemed to agree, and sneered.</p><p>    “If your carelessness gets you killed, then it’s none of my concern. But this is not YOUR domain, it’s mine, Boy. Finish eating, we have things to do.”</p><p>     Lupin did not move to leave. It stood, waiting. Watching.</p><p>    The vampire on top of him once again turned to look into Zenigata’s eyes, almost apologetic. Then leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his lips. It was icy, and he felt himself shivering.</p><p>    It pulled back and with another petulant grin and a wink, then spoke to the vampire in the doorway. “I want to do a few other things before I finish!”</p><p>    Lupin gave a huff of frustration. “Fine then. I expect you shortly. No more than half the hour.”</p><p>    The vampire pressed closer against Zenigata and gave an exaggerated pout. The butt of the stake dug into Zenigata’s side, but he managed not to grimace. It was likely doing far worse to the vampire.</p><p>      “Oh come on... that’s barely enough...”</p><p>    “Don’t test me, Boy!” Lupin growled, and slammed the door shut.</p><p>    The sound of the door still shook the room as the creature climbed off of Zenigata and fell back on the bed next to him, wincing in pain. The stake had sunk in deeper, and the vampire’s claws scraped along it, gingerly worrying at the wound.</p><p>    Zenigata sat up slowly, unsure if any sudden movement would provoke the vampire. It had just gone to such trouble to save him, provoking the fury of its powerful master. Zenigata paused. If he needed to, his belt was still well stocked with more dangerous items that he could use. He was merely satisfying his curiosity.</p><p>    “Pull it out...please.” </p><p>    There was no mesmer this time, and Zenigata could sense no other infernal tricks. Just a wounded creature and an appeal to his better nature. In the stillness of this moment, Zenigata could see still more differences between Lupin and this one. This one was younger, cheeks not yet sunken, sharpened by the centuries. His eyes were also wider, especially now, staring guilelessly up at him. Zenigata’s heart was, admittedly, his biggest weakness. He was ashamed to say he had been tricked by false promises of kindness or mercy in the past.</p><p>    Nevertheless, he lifted his hand, and with a rough tug, pulled out the stake. The creature groaned in agony and slumped its head back against the bed. Zenigata was right over its prone chest, and raised the stake again. He hesitated. Now would be his best and only moment to slay it. </p><p>     But it did not move to attack, and instead shut its eyes tight. No further appeals for mercy. Anticipation of the end. And a tiny, self-effacing smile. The creature was likely laughing at its own soft-heartedness.</p><p>     Zenigata lowered the stake, the corner of his mouth crooking in a similar smile. Perhaps they had that weakness in common. He holstered the stake back into its slot on his belt.</p><p>     Then the creature’s hand clamped around his wrist.</p><p>    The grip was cold and hard as a steel cuff, and it pulled him roughly closer. Pulling his wrist up to its mouth, it sunk in its fangs, and Zenigata gave a gasp of shock and pain.</p><p>    Zenigata’s immediate reaction was to attempt to pull his arm free, but its hand was like a vice, and he felt a tongue- cold yet still spongey- press against his wrist, and in the moment before he had begun to get a stake into his free hand to correct his stupid mistake of letting this creature live…</p><p>     ...it released him. </p><p>     He had been pulling against the creature with all his might, heavy frame leaned back, struggling for his life, and now he fell back, nearly tumbling from the bed. He rushed to check his wrist, but the wound was barely noticeable, tooth marks already fading.</p><p>    “What was that for?!” Zenigata shouted, indignant.</p><p>    The vampire shot its response back. “I feel like I at least deserve that much after you nearly killed me!” </p><p>     It was now sitting up, and looking far more energetic.</p><p>    “You’re lucky I decided to help you at all, beast!”</p><p>     Zenigata’s anger had pushed through most of the feelings of compassion that had somehow made their way in after it had protected him.</p><p>    “Same goes for you. Now get out of here before I change my mind and make you dinner.”</p><p>     The creature’s eyes followed Zenigata as he got up from the bed and moved toward the door.</p><p>    “If you wanted me dead, why save me?” </p><p>     He asked flatly. He had to. If he didn’t the thought would be pestering him for longer than he cared to say.</p><p>    The creature crossed its arms, nose turned up high. “I just didn’t want HIM to kill you. If anyone is allowed to kill you, it’s me.”</p><p> The casual attitude and sudden recovery sent a shudder up Zenigata’s spine, disgusting, inhuman... It turned back to look at him. The creature grinned, fangs showing in its horrible smug expression.</p><p>     “You’re living on my borrowed time, understand? You’re mine now.” </p><p>     Zenigata’s face creased with determination as he made his strategic retreat.</p><p>    “More like YOU’RE mine now.” He refused to look away, as he backed toward the door. He wasn’t strong enough to defeat him, not yet. But he would be. “Tell me your name, monster. And the next time we meet, I’ll be ready to carve it into your tombstone.”</p><p>    “Lupin the Third.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks goes to Twitter users @twentyonepairs for inspiration and @himbokeibu and @tiicotico for being horrible enablers. I wrote this in three hours yesterday like I was exorcising a demon. Also thanks my wife Alexis Royce for edits and flourishes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>